Rin's day off
by valerine28
Summary: Di hari libur Rin berencana untuk bersantai di rumah seharian, tetapi tentu saja tetangga yang merangkap sahabatnya Mikuo akan membuat rencana bersantai Rin gagal total. Semua dimulai dari Mikuo yang dengan seenak jidatnya membobol rumah Rin/ "SIALAN KAU MIKUO HATSUNE!"/ One-shoot! (cover isn't mine)


Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terlihat seorang gadis muda bersurai pirang pendek yang masih membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut bermotif jeruk. Bisa terlihat juga kamar dindingnya yang dicat orange, bantalnya yang juga berbentuk jeruk menunjukkan bahwa penghuni kamar tersebut adalah seorang maniak jeruk.

Tiba-tiba gorden dibuka paksa oleh seseorang, membuat cahaya silau mentari memasuki kamar itu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu terpaksa membuka kedua matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan kedua manik azure yang indah sedikit demi sedikit. Kedua manik gadis itu langsung terfokus kepada sosok pemuda bersurai teal dengan warna manik senada dengan surainya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Rin Kagamine! Ayo jangan jadi pemalas dan bangun dari kasurmu!" Perintah pemuda itu, gadis yang dipanggil namanya langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari adanya sosok lain di kamarnya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"SIALAN KAU MIKUO HATSUNE! BAGAIMANA KAU MEMBOBOL KAMARKU?!"

 **Rin's Day Off**

 **By AyA-Chan28**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan karakternya punya YAMAHA**

 **Warning: OOC, alur kecepatan, gaje dan lain-lain**

 **Summary: Di hari libur Rin berencana untuk bersantai di rumah seharian, tetapi tentu saja tetangga yang merangkap sahabatnya Mikuo akan membuat rencana bersantai Rin gagal total. Semua dimulai dari Mikuo yang dengan seenak jidatnya membobol rumah Rin/ "SIALAN KAU MIKUO HATSUNE!"/ One-shoot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian pembobolan kamar yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai teal bernama Mikuo Hatsune, gadis bersurai pirang bernama Rin Kagamine itu langsung membuatkan mereka berdua sarapan sambil merutuki Mikuo yang mengacaukan acara kencannya dengan bantal jeruk tercinta.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Rin sambil meletakkan sarapan mereka bedua, Mikuo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah Rin yang cukup besar.

"Aku bosan di rumah" Jawab Mikuo dengan singkat, perempatan garis muncul di dahi Rin.

"Demo Rin….? Dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Mikuo menatap penasaran ke gadis bersurai emas di hadapannya. Mereka berdua mulai memakan masakan buatan Rin dengan tenang.

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san sedang sibuk mengurusi rencana kegiatan mereka" Jawab Rin dengan nada agak sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan si Len itu? Apa dia berkunjung?" Tanya Mikuo, Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Lenny sedang sibuk mengurusi ujian, sebentar lagi dia ujian" Jawab Rin dengan senyum kecil, tiba-tiba Mikuo menyeringai.

"Jadi sekarang kau _sendirian_?" Tanya Mikuo tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Rin dengan nada sarkatik, Mikuo langsung menghapus seringainya. Dan di saat itu juga mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikuo, bagaimana kau membobol rumah dan kamarku?" Tanya Rin karena masih penasaran, pemuda itu langsung dengan bangga mengeluarkan berbagai macam kawat dari kantung celananya.

"Ternyata Mikuo kau…." Rin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya membuat pemuda bersurai teal itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara gadis bersurai emas itu mulai membereskan piring-piring bekas di meja makannya.

"Hm? Aku kenapa Rin?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menampakkan wajah innocent, gadis itu langsung menatap tajam pemuda bersurai teal itu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar berbakat jadi maling"

(Skip Time).

Di sebuah jalan di perkotaan Crypton, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai teal sedang menarik (lebih tepatnya menyeret) gadis bersurai emas pendek yang memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya. Pemuda berambut teal itu mengenakan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna toska dengan kemeja putih di bawahnya, celana jeans biru panjang. Disampingnya gadis berambut emas itu mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan pita putih yang besar di kepalanya.

"Mikuo…. Apakah kita harus benar-benar keluar rumah? Banyak kegiatan yang bisa kita kerjakan di rumah" Tanya gadis bersurai emas yang diketahui bernama Rin, pemuda bersurai teal itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan di rumahmu?" Tanya Mikuo dengan nada jahil.

"Kita bisa bermain game bersama! Membaca novel, bercerita atau sebagainya! Aku tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian!" Jawab Rin sambil menggerutu, Mikuo terkekeh pelan.

"Hmmm…. Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal aneh-aneh kalau berdua denganmu, lagian aku bosan… kau harus menemaniku sampai aku tidak bosan lagi" Jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali menarik Rin agar mau berjalan dengannya.

"Memang hal aneh-aneh seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Rin dengan nada datar, Mikuo langsung tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Maksudku hal aneh-aneh seperti kita akan berakhir di kamarmu dalam keadaan kau kehilangan kesucianmu" Jawab Mikuo frontal, wajah gadis itu langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"BAKA MIKUO MESUM!"

(Skip time).

Gadis bersurai emas itu menatap horror bangunan besar di depannya, terlihat sekali ribuan orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk gedung itu.

"Mi-Mikuo…. Kenapa harus ke tempat ini sih?" Tanya Rin sambil melemparkan death glare ke arah pemuda bersurai teal itu.

"Kau harus temani aku kemana pun aku pergi. Dan lagipula aku ingin berkeliling di dalam mall terbesar di Crypton city" Jawab Mikuo santai tanpa menghiraukan death glare dari si gadis bersurai emas.

Gadis bersurai emas itu menundukkan kepalanya, seraya bergumam dengan pelan. "Sialan kau Hatsune…."

(Skip Time).

"Rin! Rin! Coba lihat itu baju-bajunya bagus banget!" Seru Mikuo dengan semangat, sedangkan Rin dengan lesu berjalan mengekori pemuda bersurai teal itu. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di salah satu stand penjual baju di dalam mall.

"Rin~ Kamu kenapa sih? Kok lemes gitu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, Rin langsung merona karena tindakan pemuda itu.

"Abis… kamu daritadi shopping melulu…. Bosan tau" Jawab Rin kesal, Mikuo langsung sweatdrop.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Rin, lagian kau tidak membeli sesuatu disini…. Baju-bajunya imut-imut loh disini~" Ucap Mikuo dengan nada menggoda, Rin mengehela napasnya.

"Tidak kau saja yang beli…. Aku tidak tertarik dengan shopping! Aku lebih suka main game atau menulis atau membaca novel" Ucap Rin dengan tenang, membuat Mikuo tersenyum usil.

"Nee Rin… kau lebih suka yang mana untuk adikku Miku…. Baju yang pink atau yang teal?" Tanya Mikuo sambil memperlihatkan kedua baju dress itu di hadapan Rin.

"Yang teal saja…. Aku tahu Miku-chan suka warna teal dan juga suka negi sepertimu" Jawab Rin, kemudian Mikuo menarik tangan Rin lagi untuk memilih beberapa baju untuknya dan adiknya.

Orang-orang di mall ber-sweat drop ria ketika melihat kedua anak remaja itu, mereka juga berpikiran yang sama ' _Mana yang cowo mana yang cewe sih…?'_ Begitulah kira-kira pikiran mereka ketika melihat Mikuo shopping seperti cewe dan Rin yang terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali seperti cowo.

(Skip time).

Kedua sejoli itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku depan mall setelah berbelanja, sepertinya mereka berdua habis kelelahan membeli belanjaan yang (sangat) banyak.

"Huft melelahkan sekali….." Ucap Mikuo sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya, gadis bersurai emas di sampingnya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal.

"Lah kan kamu yang nyeret aku kesana kemari… harusnya aku yang cape!" Ujar Rin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dari pemuda bersurai teal itu.

"Wah… wah… ternyata Rin-chan bisa merajuk~" Goda Mikuo, membuat pipi Rin mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merajuk"

"Iya. Kau merajuk"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!" Rin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena terkena jebakan Mikuo.

"Tuh kan kau mengaku kalau kau merajuk, balik sini dong~" Ucap Mikuo dengan nada seduktif, tetapi Rin tetap keras kepala tidak menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai teal itu.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh mungil Rin, seketika membuat gadis itu membeku di tempatnya. "Rin-chan…." Panggil Mikuo sambil merapatkan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis di depannya.

"M-Mi-Mikuo! A-Apa-apaan kau?!" Jerit Rin karena malu ditambah panik karena pemuda bersurai teal itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Rona merah menghiasi kedua wajah gadis dan pemuda itu.

"Kumohon… berbaliklah agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu" Ucap Mikuo dengan lembut, entah mengapa Rin langsung berbalik menghadap pemuda bersurai teal itu. Kedua iris teal bertemu dengan iris azure, mereka bertahan pada posisi seperti itu.

"Mikuo….."

"Ahahaha…. Wajahmu lucu sekali seperti itu hehe" Ucap Mikuo sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah.

"Rin… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu….." Ucap Mikuo pelan sambil menatap kedua manik azure Rin.

"A-Apa itu?" Tanya Rin dengan suara bergetar.

"Sebenarnya…. Aku mencintaimu Rin, Daisuki" Ucap Mikuo pelan dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, Rin sontak memerah juga wajahnya.

"Mi-mikuo"

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak kita banyak menghabiskan waktu kita bersama-sama… Aku mencintaimu saat kau masih mencintai Rei!" Ucap Mikuo dengan lembut, Rin langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga…. Bahkan waktu itu aku bingung tetap menyukai Rei walau perasaanku tidak terbalas atau menyukaimu dan berpindah hati kepadamu… Aku memilih pilihan kedua sejak kita SMP Mikuo" Ucap Rin, jemari Mikuo perlahan mengangkat dagu Rin dan mendapati bahwa gadis itu sangat merah padam wajahnya. Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya, akhirnya kedua bibir insan itu bersatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **AyA: Wah gomen ne gomen! Ceritanya malah jadi begini….**

 **Rin: Kenapa aku jadi menderita disini Author**

 **Mikuo: Hehe aku bisa ciuman dengan Rin-chan *background berbunga-bunga***

 **Miku: Onii-san! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rinny-chan! *meluk rin sambil death glare ke Mikuo***

 **Mikuo: Tapi dia sudah jadi milikku! *narik rin ke pelukannya***

 **Rin: *pasrah ditarik-tarik sama duo Hatsune* Yamette yo!**

 **Len: *menarik rin ke pelukannya* Author-san kan suka sama pair LeRin! Kenapa jadi ke Mikuox Rin? *emosi***

 **Rin: *ngelepasin diri dan bawa roadroller* *menerjang semua yang ada di studio(?)***

 **All (min Rin): GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *mati ditempat***

 **Rin: *evil laugh* Ah iya para readers sekalian…. Mohon beri cerita gaje ini review ya hehe… atau kalian bernasib sama dengan mereka *menunjuk chara yang lain* Inget Review yak *senyum manis***


End file.
